Sashas Birth
by Cinderpaw11
Summary: We all know what Whitewing and, thanks to his powers, Jayfeather saw when Whitewing gave birth. The kits future. Heres what happened when Sasha was born.


**OKAY, I AM SOOOO SORRY!!! I haven't updated forever! My computer crashed, and I had to get it fixed. But when it crashed, it gave me time to write - by hand. So, you get lots! - anyway - **

**Sashas Birth! It was requested awhile ago. I own Flower-petal (kinda), the cat I made up to be Sashas mother! And Pepper (Kinda, again), her dad.**

Pepper gently licked Flower-petals spotted ginger head**.**

"Have you thought of any possible names?" He asked quietly.

"Nah. Let's wait and see what they look like, first." She purred happily. He murmured something inaudibly, and she looked at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Mmm… never mind." Flower-petal mewed.

~_-!-_~

Flower-petal woke with a yawn, and she glanced at the navy blue sky. It was glittered with stars, and the moon was fighting to shine through a dark cloud. Pepper was gone and his nest was cold, scent stale.

'_He probably went to hunt,_ she thought warmly. '_What a nice mate!'_

Flower-petal sat in silence, watching the moon move across the sky. Before she knew it, it was sunrise. By now, Flower-petals ears were drooping, her tail was flicking with anger, and her eyes glittered with sadness. _'He's not coming back…_' she though miserably. She blinked away a few tears and got up, feeling her and Peppers kits kicking at her stomach. '_Stupid Pepper! Come kits, we'll head south!'_ she started walking south, but soon after got exhausted and fell to the ground with a growl of pain.

The pain kept growing and she realized, the kits were coming!

* * *

"Bye Sasha, I hope we'll see each other around town! I know Ken will keep good care of you!" Flower-petal yowled, watching a full grown male Housefolk take a small pale, dusty brown kit away.

--_Hey… That's Ken, Peppers old owner!---_

"Ken! Come back, you forgot me!!" 'Sasha' yowled, racing down the Thunderpath, eyes locked on a black and yellow monster. She believed she remembered it being called 'Takie' or something.

"You forgot me…"

---

"When were you planning on telling me you were a kittypet?" A dark brown tabby tom asked, eyes narrowed. Panic entered her eyes.

---

"But remember Sasha, you will _always _be nobody." The brown tom growled.

---

"Oh, Sasha. Don't you know? Tigerstar's dead!" A russet colored she-cat mewed, eyes wide.

---

"Hey their Brownie. How are you?" Asked an old male Housefolk, picking up the cat named Sasha… or Brownie… Whatever her name was.

---

Sasha/Brownie let out a yowl of pain, and blood started pooling around her.

---

"Tadpole! No, swim up! Swim up! Tadpole… no…" Sasha yowled reaching her paw through a gap in a twoleg den.

---

"We're heading to live with RiverClan. We need help; we can't live on our own."---

"I'm sorry kits, but I can't live here in RiverClan. I'm just not cut out to live in a Clan…"

---

"Sasha?! Is that you? What are you doing here? You don't live near the Clans!" A silver-blue she-cat mewed, shock radiating off her voice.

* * *

Flower-petal woke sleepily to the sound of an angry mewl. Glancing down at her stomach, she saw one kit, she was pale brown. She looked like the one she had seen in her vision. She looked half like her and half like Pepper.

"Hey there Sasha. Welcome to the world."

~_-!-_~

After days of traveling, Flower-petal and Sasha arrived near the Twolegplace. "This is where I have to leave you, Sasha. She dropped Sasha on the ground and let out a fake yowl of pain to get the Housefolks attention. A moment later, the dens door opened and an old housefolk walked out, a dusty colored cat behind him. '_Pepper!" _she thought, anger rushing through her. The housefolk, Ken, looked around suspiciously and Flower-petal backed into the bushes and yowled again. This time he glanced over towards her and Sasha and gasped as he saw the small kit. He cooed and reached down to pick her up, and Peppers nose twitched.

'_He recognizes my scent!_' She realized hastily. Peppers nose twitched again and he opened his mouth to get a better smell. Meanwhile, Ken had turned around and was just shutting the door. Flower-petal blinked wondering if she should go and talk to him. But before she could move, Pepper let out a sigh.

"Come on out, Flower-petal." He mewed. The bushes swayed slightly as she walked out.

They both stared at each other for a few moments then Flower-petal couldn't take it anymore and padded away. Pepper opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, but Flower-petal was already gone.

"Bye Sasha, I hope we'll see each other around town! I know Ken will keep good care of you!" Flower-petal yowled.

~_-!-_~

Flower-petal didn't know where she was heading, but this place seemed familiar. "What are you doing in RiverClan territory?" demanded a black tom.

'_That's why it's so familiar!_' she growled.

"Uhh… I-I wish to join your Clan!" she burst out, making the strangers look surprised.

"We-we'll take you to our leader, Crookedstar." The black tom growled.

~_-!-_~

A few minutes later, they arrived at what the black tom, Blackclaw, called their camp.

"Crookedstar? We have a visitor!" he growled through a lichen tunnel doorway. A head popped through the door.

"What?! I'm busy! And be quiet, Robinfeather's asleep!" The brown tom growled.

'_No…' _Flower-petal almost yowled, but bit her tongue. 'Crookedstar' was Pepper…

Crookedstars eyes grew wide as he saw Flower-petal.

"Who is this?" He growled to Blackclaw, and Flower-petal almost hissed at his fakeness.

"She didn't say her name. But she wishes to join our clan."

"Very well. Come what's-your-name, we will talk out in the forest." He mewed.

They walked for awhile, and eventually, Crookedstar sighed and stopped.

"Care too explain!?" Flower-petal almost yowled.

"Err… Well, I'm not who you think I am. I'm Crookedstar, leader of RiverClan. I was only faking being a kittypet. I wanted to get your attention. But then after we met, I fell in love with Robinfeather, my… mate. So I left…" He mewed quickly and quietly.

"S-So you ditched me? When I was pregnant!" She hissed.

"Umm… anyway, you wanted to join RiverClan?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. And this isn't over!" She scowled. They slowly walked back to camp, not speaking to each other.

Pepper-or should I say, Crookedstar, jumped onto a sharp pointed ledge."All cats old enough to catch there own prey, gather 'round the pointed ledge for a clan meeting!" He yowled. By now dozens of cats had gathered around.

"This cat wishes to join our Clan! I have watched her hunt and battle, and I have decided that she is worthy of joining us!" He waited for the yowls to stop.

"From this moment on, this cat will be known as…

Leopardfur."

**Yeah, that's right I went there. Leopardfur hated kittypets only because of Pepper. She must have been sad when Sasha came to live at RiverClan for awhile, then left. If you didn't guess it, what Pepper said was something like "you'll see. I won't." There was a bit more story to this one then my others! But I like how it came out. This was a fun one to write, remember to go to my profile and click the link to my blog! Poor, poor Flower/Leopard. How do you think Crookedstar lost a life ;) she didn't like being dumped. Also, the blue-silver cat was Mistyfoot, incase you were wondering! Anyway, I'm going to go look for a cookie, so bye!**


End file.
